


Insufficient

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo never expected those conversations to - well - be real.





	

Kylo isn’t sure about this, now they’re actually in the moment. It’s fine to discuss it beforehand, and to agree. It’s something filthy and unreal and exciting, and part of their whispered fantasies. He doesn’t know if he expected their negotiations to be _real_. They’ve said so many things beforehand, that when Hux shows up one night with someone Kylo doesn’t recognise…

Fear is on his face, but he tries to pull it into check. 

Hux has brought someone back to cheat on him with, after all. There’s no other reason for the General to be in civilian clothing with another man on his arm. This one is maybe as tall as Hux, and a little broader, but nothing like Kylo’s own build. His face is warm and pleasant, and Kylo fucking hates him with a burning, burning passion. Hates him and all he stands for and his pretty face without any marks and his soft smile and his dimples and his artfully tousled hair. _Wholesome_. Nice. All things Kylo fucking isn’t.

“Wait here, darling,” Hux tells the man, kissing his cheek.   


And leaves the room, expecting Kylo to follow.

Kylo almost doesn’t, but then does. He doesn’t let the man see his face when he follows, saving that for Hux.

“I can send him away,” the General says straight off.  


“No.”  


“You’re sure? You don’t look convinced.”  


“I’m not supposed to be, remember? Kind of the point of this.”  


“But you will _tell me_  if it’s too much?”  


No, he fucking won’t. He’ll just go into an internal meltdown, probably, until he can’t _not_ say something. He’s not smart, or sensible, or level-headed. That’s _Hux_. He has to hope that Hux will know the signs he refuses to turn into words, that his lover will know him enough to know when to end things.

“I’ll try,” he promises.  


“No… if it’s too much, I need you to show me. Or this whole thing is off.”  


It’s already too fucking much. But he wants to try, so he nods. Hux kisses his cheek, then brings him back to the living room by the hand.

“Stife, this is my husband, Kylo.”  


“Nice to meet you,” Stife says, his accent heavily polished Coruscanti.  


Kylo does not reply.

“Kylo here can’t really satisfy me… it’s a shame. He has such a nice cock, but it doesn’t work properly.”  


It fucking does. Even as long as it is, it works fine. But this is part of the story, so he grunts and looks down.

“That’s why I’m allowed to satisfy myself with others.”  


This is the first time, and Kylo doesn’t know if it will happen again. So far, his face burns with shame that Stife thinks his cock is insufficient. It is _not_. It is simply… a little tied up. The cage around it - rings that circle and slide down - make it _hurt_ when it tries to harden, and he wants to rub against _anything_ right now. He’s been in chastity all week now, and his balls ache almost constantly. He can void, and he can be penetrated, but he can’t get hard. It’s making him nervy, and even the heavy fucking he gets despite the chastity cage doesn’t take the edge off. 

“Very kind of him.”  


“He has no choice in the matter. We got together under false pretences.”  


And how. But that’s moot, right now. Kylo sits back on his chair, then watches as Hux pulls Stife around, moving to push him into the couch like he sometimes does Kylo, and the memory hurts more than the visuals. More than actually seeing him…

Hux straddles his hips, and lifts and falls a few times. He rubs his face to Stife’s, teeth clenching air near his ear, his jaw, his lips. His hands are on the man’s shoulders, and Kylo has to watch as Stife’s own hands find Hux’s waist.

That’s where his fucking hands should go, when he’s allowed to use them. He loves to feel him draw his circles in his lap, loves to feel like a point of grounding as they kiss, or gaze. He’s not even tied down, now, just told to sit on his own little two-seater couch and watch. His hands claw and flex, and he has to sit on them to keep them still.

Stife kisses Hux’s jaw. Kylo would snap anything in his hands. _Hux’s jaw is not his to kiss_. His General throws his head back with a moan, and their eyes meet; Hux shoves his fingers in the blond hair in front of him, his blue eyes Star-Destroyers in front of moons, glittering at Kylo. He parts his lips, licks them, and then lifts his head and the moment breaks.

 _Kylo wants to rip him off Stife right here and now, but he can’t_. Or, he could. He has the strength to do it, he has the power. He has the _Force_ , but Hux has said…

He bites his tongue until he almost tastes blood, and he wants to touch his caged dick. Maybe shove a finger or two inside. Hux is fond of doing that to him, after all: finger his ass wide, and then either fuck it, or use his mouth. Take him to the edge of bliss, and spoil it. Spoil the dry climax, or refuse it. Leave him hard, or destroy his libido for the day. All of these and more are his gifts from his lover, but this isn’t a gift. This is _torture_.

Stife has his hands under Hux’s shirt, and Kylo slams into Hux’s head.

 _My cock is not broken_.

_Too bad you won’t get to use it again other than for the bathroom._

_I’ll put it in you, then you’ll see._

_But you won’t. If you could, you would have done it half an hour ago._ Hux shakes his head, trying to push Kylo out of his mind. 

He starts to _bounce_ in Stife’s lap, grinding his cock against his chest, and moaning. “Kylo loves to watch… to wish he was doing it instead of you… he loves to see you pinch and - _ah right there_!”

Fuck, but he wants to touch so, so, so, so, so badly. Maybe he is broken, because what man would sit on his hands and watch his husband writhe like a drunken thing, would feel the threads of arousal and wrap them around himself, fighting his body and trying to pull the tight slacks across his soft, bound skin by grinding. It’s barely enough, but it’s the principle. Principle, and he wants so…

Hux pushes Stife back, and lifts. Kylo watches him press his bulge against the man’s lips, and he _begs_.

“Enough… please, Hux… no more. _Please_.”  


Wicked slits and a mouth full of teeth. “ **Louder**.”

Stife is still working, and Kylo is _mad_. “ _Please, Hux, please… don’t… I will do anything, just please don’t make me watch more…”_

Hux continues for a while, then slams the blond down and climbs off him.

“Wipe him,” Hux orders.  


Kylo does, and leaves him confused, and utterly unaroused. He just wants Hux, and when the man snaps at Stife to leave, he’s as relieved as he can remember feeling.

“Please,” Kylo begs. He wants fucking, and hard. Even if he can’t come properly, he _needs_ it, and he’s ashamed of demanding, of ruining this. 

Stife wanders out, hazy and confused, and Kylo drops to his knees in apology.  


The groin at his face is a welcome - undeserved - reward. He pushes his lips there, and sucks him through the fabric, cooing his love and adoration and lust.

“Like you mean it,” Hux snaps. “Or I won’t fuck you at _all_ this week.”  


The threat is meant, and Kylo obeys. He wants fucking out of his tiny mind, and he has to _deserve it_.


End file.
